Kai Jones
Kai Jones '(b. April 25th 14 BBY) is the son of former Lego City President Indiana Jones, the boyfriend (and future husband) of Minnie Garmadon, the second Water Ninja and a member of the Justice League. Biography Early Life Kai was born on April 25th 14 BBY in Lego City, Pepar. He was the son of Indiana Jones. Kai began attending school on September 5th 10 BBY. From 1 BBY, Kai became a fan of the Justice League, particularly the Ninjas. His favourite Ninja was Minnie Garmadon, who he had a crush on. He made his own Ninja robes and began practicing fighting, hoping to be a Ninja one day. When Indiana became the Water Ninja, Kai was one of the few non-Leaguers who knew. Gaining Powers In 3 ABY, Kai went on an adventure with his father, who was taking a short break from politics. While on this adventure, Kai gained the Spear of Water and the Elemental Power of Water. He also gained a new set of robes. Unbeknownst to them, they were followed back to Lego City by a squad of Battle Droids. Upon returning to the city, the Battle Droids ambushed Indiana and Kai, succeeding in killing Indiana. Angered, Kai blasted the droids with a wave of water, destroying them. The action caught the Justice League's attention, who sent Minnie to investigate. She found Kai crying over his father's dead body and comforted him. Joining the Justice League Minnie took Kai to the Justice League headquarters to look after him. Kai told her what happened and now that he had nowhere else to go, he wanted to stay with the League and become a Ninja like his father. Minnie accepted Kai into the League and she began to train him. Over the following months, Kai and Minnie grew close, and they eventually confessed their romantic feelings for each other. They started a relationship. ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Water: '''Kai was given the Elemental Power of Water through unclear means. ** '''Hydrokinetic Flight: '''Kai can use water to propel himself in the air. ** '''Underwater Breathing: '''Kai can breathe underwater without the need for special equipment. ** '''Water Generation: '''Kai can generate and shoot water. He can shoot water in many forms, including bursts, beams and balls of water. *** '''Rain Generation: '''Kai can make it rain, even in a drought. ** '''Water Manipulation: '''Kai can manipulate and control existing water. He can use this ability to create and stop tidal waves and waterspouts. He has also used this ability to reduce and enhance floods. ** '''Water Mimicry: '''Kai can transform his body into water. *** '''Shapeshifting: '''When his body is transformed into water, Kai can morph into whatever shape he wants. He mostly uses this to fit through small gaps, such as under doors. He can also use this as a surprise attack by shapeshifting into a puddle and attacking enemies who step over him. ** '''Water Shield: '''Kai can create a shield made of water. Abilities * '''Master of Spinjitzu: '''Kai is a master of the Spinjitzu martial art. He is easily able to create a Spinjitzu tornado of water. * '''Skilled Acrobat/Free Runner: '''Kai is a skilled acrobat and free runner. * '''Skilled Swordsman: '''Kai is a skilled swordsman. He is highly trained in Form I (Shii Cho) and Form IV (Ataru). He specializes in Form II (Makashi). Weapons and Equipment * Fourth Water Robes * Spear of Water * Twin Katanas Former Weapons and Equipment * First Water Robes * Second Water Robes * Third Water Robes Gallery Kai-1 first.png|Kai's first robes (1 BBY - 3 ABY) Kai Jones second.png|Kai's second robes (3 ABY - 4 ABY) Kai-1 third.png|Kai's third robes (4 ABY - 5 ABY) Kai Jones.png|Kai's fourth and current robes (5 ABY - Present) Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Metahuman Category:Pepar Category:14 BBY Births Category:Justice League (100-1) Category:Water Category:Spinjitzu